Lar é aonde o coração quer estar
by Mique Angel
Summary: a luta finalmente chega ao fim.tres amigos enfrentam um triste destino.Sasuke não sabe se verá o sorriso de seus amigos novamante.sera q Sakura e Naruto se recuperar? LEIAM PRA SABER


--

_--_

_Naruto e seus personagens são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto._

_As adaptações, comentários e situações são de autoria de Mique Angel._

_--_

**Itachi:** hum... (lendo o texto)

**Deidara:** o que foi?(chegando)

**Itachi:** por que eu não apareço no texto? ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** não reclama... Eu também não apareço e nem por isso to reclamando...

**Itachi:** mas você não é importante... Mas eu sou! É o cúmulo eu não estar presente na fic...

**Deidara:** quem te disse que eu não sou importante seu chocolatra seguia!(bravo)

**Itachi:** quem você ta chamando de chocolatra, seu pintor de placa de trânsito! (bravo)

(os dois começam a brigar...).

**Mique:** mas o que ta acontecendo aqui?? (O.o')

**Itachi e Deidara:** ele que começou...(um apontando para o outro)

**Mique: **não quero saber quem começou... só quero que parem com isso, e já!

**Itachi e Deidara: **ta! (se soltando um do outro)

**Mique:** mas será que agora vocês podem me dizer o que foi que motivou o inicio dessa confusão?

**Deidara:** vai, Itachi... Conta pra Mique... (cara de mal)

**Mique:** e então Itachi... (¬.¬)

**Itachi:** é que eu...(O/.\o)

**Mique:** já sei...(¬¬)

**Itachi e Deidara:** já? (O.o)

**Mique:** você ficou chateado porque eu fiz essa fic do seu irmão, da Sakura e do Naruto, não é?

**Itachi:** é...

**Mique: **fica assim não... depois eu faço um fic só pra você

**Itachi:** só pra mim? /-\

**Mique:** é... só pra você...

**Deidara:** e eu como fico? T.T

**Mique:** não me esqueci de você também não, Dei-chan! Também vou fazer uma pra você depois tah!

**Deidara:** Ok! Acho que vou fazer uma escultura pra comemorar! .

**Mique e Itachi:** NÃO!!(O.O)

**Deidara: **aqui está! (mostrando um passaro enorme de argila explosiva)

**Mique:** vou dar o fora daqui antes que ele exploda esse droga!! (fugindo)

**Itachi:** me leva junto!(correndo atrás)

**Deidara: **minha arte é um estouro! (explodindo tudo)

longe dali, em algum lugar seguro e bem longe da explosão

**Mique:** ainda bem que deu tempo da gente correr...(cansada)

**Itachi:** nem me fale...(cansado)

**Mique: **será que o Deidara está bem?(preocupada)

**Itachi:** não se preocupe... ele está bem sim... ele já tem pratica em se auto-explodir

**Mique:** bem acho melhor a gente postar logo essa fic...

**Itachi:** é, e assim você pode começar logo a fazer a minha, não é?

**Mique:** ninguém merece você, Itachi...(saindo)

**Itachi:** hei! Me espera, Mique!!(indo atrás)

_Fanfic _

**Lar é onde o coração que estar...**

Era um dia chuvoso em Konoha. Todos ainda estavam apreensivos com os últimos acontecimentos. Sasuke finalmente havia voltado à vila, mas o preço pago por isso foi alto demais. Ele, Sakura e Naruto estavam gravemente feridos.

As conseqüências da terrível batalha travada por eles também era evidente nos rostos dos companheiros que faziam vigília no hospital.

_- Será que eles vão ficar bem? _- perguntou Ino muito preocupada.

_- Tudo é possível. Agora tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar por noticias dos médicos... _- disse Shikamaru, tentando acalmá-la.

_- Espero que eles fiquem bem mesmo. Os ferimentos são bem sérios... _- disse Neji pensativo.

Mas antes que mais alguém falasse algo, dois médicos entraram na sala de espera, aonde todos aguardavam.

O primeiro médico que havia cuidado de Sasuke, disse:

_- Uchiha Sasuke teve fraturas por todo o corpo decorrente aos golpes recebidos por ele durante a luta, e também havia veneno em seu sangue do Selo Amaldiçoado. _

_Porém, nós conseguimos curar a maioria dos ferimentos físicos e o veneno foi curado pelo jutsu Proibido usado por Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno isso podemos dizer com bastante certeza que sasuke ficará bem._

**NOTA (01): **_esse _**_KINJUTSU_**_ (__jutsu proibido__) foi um jutsu desenvolvido por Tsunade-sama alguns anos atrás e foi adaptado ao veneno do selo amaldiçoado do sangue da Anko, pela Sakura. Mas era preciso um fluxo de chakra maior do que a Sakura poderia produzir. Por isso ela precisou que Naruto a ajudasse, dando também uma grande parte do seu chakra. Por isso o médico disse que os dois usaram o jutsu._

Nesse momento a sala do hospital pareceu ter se enchido de esperança. Apesar de tudo, todos ainda se sentiram felizes por saber que Sasuke ficaria bem.

Porém, o segundo médico, que cuidara de Sakura e Naruto, estava um pouco mais sério.

_- O caso de Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto não é tão simples..._

_Conforme o médio começava a explicar o estado deles, a esperança que apouco estampava o rosto de todos, transformou-se em medo._

O médico disse:

_- Os ferimentos de Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto foram praticamente os mesmos de Uchiha Sasuke..._

_- Então o que há com eles_? - interrompeu Hinata aos prantos.

Era difícil vê-la falar tão alto.

Percebendo o pânico de todos, o medico tentou manter-se o mais calmo possível para continuar a explicar o que acontecia com os dois:

_- A diferença está no fato deles terem usado um "kinjutsu" (jutsu proibido) para destruir o "selo-amaldiçoado" de Sasuke. O jutsu consumiu uma enorme quantidade de Chakra de ambos, se fosse somente isso estaria tudo bem, porem a capacidade deles de se curar foi extremamente afetada. Nenhum de nossos esforços para salvá-los estão surtindo efeito. Estamos fazendo todo o possível. Temo ter que lhes dizer isso, mas..._ - ele fez uma pausa – _não sei se eles irão resistir a essa noite. Sinto muito_...

Os dois médicos deram as costas e sumiram na escuridão do corredor.

Aquelas palavras pareciam flechas atravessando o peito de tosos naquela sala. Ninguém parecia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Até mesmo Tsunade-sama estava de mãos atadas. Jiraiya-sama estava perdido em suas memórias do tempo que passou com Naruto e não conseguia evitar comparar os destinos de Yondaime-hokage e Naruto_."Será que vou perdê-lo também?"_ Essa era a pergunta que ecoava na mente do Sannin Jiraiya.

Neji consolava Hinata, que chorava desesperadamente. Ino era consolada por Chouji e Shikamaru pela mesma razão.

Todos estavam bastante frustrados com aquela situação. Pois eles haviam se tornado incrivelmente poderosos através dos anos, porem tudo aquilo agora nunca pareceu tão inútil para cada um deles, pois nenhum deles pode ajudar Naruto e sakura quando eles mais precisavam deles.

Na porta da UTI não passava ninguém. Porem, apesar do pessimismo dos médicos, eles resistiram a aquela noite, mas não pareciam melhorar.

Uma semana se passara quando sasuke finalmente recobrou a consciência, porém ainda estava muito fraco e não conseguia se mexer. Ao examinar o local aonde se encontrava notou que sua cama estava entre duas outras camas. De um lado estava Sakura e do outro estava Naruto. Ele mal os reconheceu, pois eles estavam rodeados de fios e aparelhos médicos. Ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, pois era a primeira vez um muito tempo que ao vê-los não senta vontade de matá-los. Pelo contrario, queria saber se estavam bem, mas a cena que via já lhe respondia essa pergunta e o que mais lhe doía era saber que ele próprio havia feito isso a eles. Ele próprio havia ferido os amigos que inúmeras vezes sofreram e choraram por ele, aqueles que realmente se importavam com ele.

Nessa hora Sasuke desejou estar morto.

Foi quando Neji, Hinata e Ino entraram no quarto e se surpreenderam ao ver Sasuke acordado e perceberem que ele estava chorando.

_- Que bom que você já está acordado, Sasuke! Você está se sentindo bem? _- perguntou Neji tentando ser gentil.

Sasuke nunca vira Neji ser gentil com alguém, pelo menos não se lembrava disso, porém passaram-se mais de três anos que não se viam. Ele poderia ter mudado, Sasuke pensou.

_- Sim, obrigado_ - disse Sasuke com um pouco de receio.

_- Os médicos disseram que logo-logo você poderá ter alta _- começou Ino -_ e já que você não tem mais o "selo-amaldiçoado" você..._

_- O que? - _interrompeu Sasuke - _Como assim? O Selo desapareceu?_

_- Não, Sasuke-kun - _disse Hinata – _Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan usaram um jutsu para livrá-lo do selo e é por isso que eles estão nesse estado. - _disse Hinata meio chorosa ao olhar Naruto e Sakura cheios de tubos e curativos.

Sasuke conseguiu, com muito esforço, levar uma de suas mãos ao local onde estava o selo. Era a primeira vez, dês de que Orochimaru lhe mordera, que não sentia dor naquele local.

Por um lado, Sasuke sentia-se bem em saber que não teria mais que conviver com aquele selo que durante muito tempo o fez sofrer, porem ao saber que isso foi graças ao sacrifício de seus amigos, amigos ao quais inúmeras vezes tentou destruir, o deixou triste.

Hinata continuou:

_- Sabe, Sasuke-kun. Ao longo desses anos, nenhum deles desistiu de você e o que lhes dava forças para continuar quando tudo parecia impossível era o enorme desejo de trazer você de volta, não para a vila, mas para perto deles. Eu, Neji-nisan, Ino-chan e os outros não podíamos fazer nada a não ser olhar a enorme garra e força de vontade deles e víamos como eles tinham medo de que acontecesse algo com você e que você morresse. Porem isso só os fortaleceu._

As palavras de Hinata deixaram Sasuke muito surpreso. E ela continuou:

_- Acho também que eles não vão se entregar assim tão fácil, não agora que você voltou. Eu sei que eles vão se recuperar e logo vamos vê-los alegres como sempre. Eu acredito nisso._

_Eu tenho que acreditar... Por isso eu vou vir aqui todos os dias até que eles melhorem e eu possa ver os sorrisos deles mais uma vez. –_ terminou Hinata, aos prantos, mas ela tinha um lindo olhar de esperança como se tentasse convencer a si mesma de tudo o que dissera.

Ino não conseguiu conter as lágrimas depois de ouvir tudo o que Hinata dissera, chegou perto de Sakura e deu lhe um beijo na testa.

_- Você me disse há muito tempo que tinha vergonha dessa testa, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não acho lugar melhor do que ela pra te beijar, sabia? - _desse, tentando fazer uma gracinha com amiga como de costume.

Neji aproximou-se do leito de Naruto e disse com um tom de voz determinado:

_- Há muito tempo eu lhe disse que você tinha me salvo da escuridão que eu vivia, e lhe disse também que sasuke se encontrava nessa mesma escuridão e que somente você poderia salvá-lo e assim com fez comigo, você o salvou. Agora você tem que lutar por você. Você tem que se recuperar, não importa... - _mas antes que ele terminasse, Hinata o abraçou tão forte, que nem mesmo ele conteve as lágrimas e a sua tristeza.

Naquele momento todos temiam que o pior pudesse acontecer. Mas, por pior que estivesse a situação de Naruto e de Sakura, todos se sentiam na obrigação de ter esperanças. Pois sabiam que tudo poderia acontecer e eles também poderiam melhorar a qualquer momento.

As notícias do estado de saúde de Naruto e Sakura logo chegaram a Suna. Para muitos aquilo não era muito importante. Era apenas mais dois shinobis que iriam morrer por terem exagerado em suas lutas. Porém havia três pessoas que se importavam muito

_- Como vamos contar isso pra ele? - _uma voz masculina soou no corredor do prédio do Kasekage.

_- Eu não sei, mas precisamos conta, antes que ele descubra sozinho... - _agora era uma voz feminina que era ouvida

Era Kankurou e Temari. Ambos procuravam um jeito de ir contar ao irmão o que acontecera com o seu amigo. Porém decidiram que o melhor a fazer seria tomar coragem e irem imediatamente contar o que acontecera com Naruto para Gaara.

Ao chegar em frente à sala do Kasekage...

_- Gaara? Você está ai? - _batendo levemente na porta, mas sem resposta_._

_- Somos nós, Temari e Kankurou... -_ disse Temari abrindo a porta devagar.

Ao entrarem, se deparam com uma figura triste afundada em uma grande cadeira, com o olhar mirando a imensidão. Um olhar de alguém que parecia não querer estar ali, e sim em um lugar distante, um lugar muito além do horizonte.

_- Gaara?- _disse Kankurou trazendo Gaara volta de seus pensamentos – D_esculpe incomodar, mas precisamos falar com você. É sobre..._

_- Eu já sei...- _desse Gaara com uma voz triste -_ é sobre Uzumaki Naruto e sua amiga, não é mesmo?_

_- Sim...- _disse Temari – _eles não estão nada bem, pelo que soubemos._

_- Você quer que eu e Temari partamos para Konoha para saber como eles estão?-_ perguntou Kankurou.

_- Não...-_disse Gaara com uma voz firme-_eu irei com vocês. Quero sabem como ele está._

Gaara levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, onde os irmãos estavam.

_- Já providenciei tudo. Vamos a Konoha amanhã de manha. _- disse Gaara deixando a sala.

Os dois apenas concordaram. Pois eles sabiam o quanto Naruto era importante para Gaara. Ele fora o primeiro amigo que Gaara tivera em tida a vida. E para eles Naruto também era muito importante, pois quando eles precisaram de ajuda para salvar Gaara, Naruto não mediu esforços para ajuda. Ele não desistiu de salvá-lo, mesmo quando tudo parecia perdido.

Na manhã seguinte, os Três Irmãos da Areia partiram em direção a Konoha.

Em Konoha, a vida aos poucos volta ao normal, mas ela ainda girava em torno do hospital de Konoha onde Naruto e Sakura estavam. Sasuke já estava melhor e já conseguia se mexer. Já poderia até ter alta se quisesse, mas ele se recusava a sair do lado dos amigos. Ele se sentia culpado de mais pra isso...

Todos os dias Ino, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Shino e Kiba iam ao hospital. Gai-sensei aparecia de vez em quando, mas Kakashi-sensei, assim como Sasuke, não saia de lá. Ele preferia não vê-los cheio de tubos, por isso ficava do lado de fora do quarto. Ele dizia quando entrasse queria vê-los bem e falando. Queria ver o Naruto reclamando por estar no hospital e querendo comer Lamen e queria ver a Sakura brigando com o Naruto por falar besteiras de mais. Ele não sabia bem o porque, mas aquilo o faria se sentir melhor.

Porém, Sasuke sabia que Kakashi estava lá, mesmo que o sensei nunca tivesse feito questão de esconder isso de ninguém.

Tsunade-sama também quase nunca saia do hospital. Ela passava mais tempo no hospital do que no trabalho, mas dessa vez Shizune não reclamava, pois sabia que sakura e Naruto eram muito importantes para ela.

Jiraiya era outro que "morava" no hospital e não tinha intenção nenhuma de sair de lá.

Mas uma coisa ainda ninguém ainda tinha percebido... Sakura e Naruto estavam começando a melhorar... Eles estavam se recuperando.

Alguns dias depois de saber que Gaara, Temari e Kankurou se dirigiam para Konoha, Tsunade-sama mandou que Shikamaru e seu time tratassem de recepcioná-los, afinal Gaara era o Kasekage e deveria ser tratado como tal.

Três dias depois de sair de Suna, Gaara e seus irmãos chegaram a Konoha e foram recepcionados por Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru.

_- Bem vindos a Konoha Gaara-san, Temari-san e Kanukuro-san!_- disse Ino

_- Tsunade-sama nos mandou recepcioná-los na sua chegada a Konoha..._-disse Chouji ao notar que eles olhavam em direção ao hospital com um olhar de preocupação

_- Vamos levá-los à Torre Hokage para que deixem suas coisas e em seguida levaremos vocês a onde quiserem ir... _- disse Shikamaru- _vocês querem ir ao hospital, certo?_

_- Sim_...-disse Gaara

_- Mas... Antes disso, você poderiam nos contar como eles estão? _-perguntou Temari ansiosa por uma resposta positiva.

Os rostos de Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru entristeceram com a pergunta. Que resposta dariam se nem mesmo eles que iam ao hospital todos dias, para vê-los, sabiam...

_- Eles estão..._-disse Ino com uma voz chorosa.

_- Temos que ir, Ino! _-interrompeu Chouji. Ele não se permitia ouvir que seus amigos não ficariam bem.

_- Chouji tem razão, Ino. Não vamos deixar nossos visitantes preocupados_-disse Shikamaru, tentando disfarçar.

Mas Gaara havia entendido que a situação era pior do que ele imaginava.

_- Por favor, vamos logo! _-disse Gaara com uma voz que parecia misturar medo e preocupação.

Temari, percebendo a aflição de Gaara, chegou perto dele e disse:

_- Não se preocupe, Gaara!Tenho certeza de que o Naruto vai ficar bem. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão forte como ele. Ele não é de se dar por vencido assim tão fácil._

_- Afinal..._-disse Kankurou se aproximando dos irmãos-_ele me disse uma vez que não iria desistir de se tornar o Hokage e que também não iria se esquecer de te cobrar o favor que você deve a ele... Você se lembra?_-disse Kankurou com um sorriso.

**NOTA (02): **_para quem se esqueceu que favor é esse é só se lembrar da parte em que o Gaara é levado pela AKATSUKI e o Kankurou pede para que Naruto ajude o seu irmão e o ele diz que irá fazer e que essa era uma ótima oportunidade de fazer o Kasekage lhe dever um favor e quando o Naruto se tornasse Hokage, ele iria cobrar o favor_

Gaara percebeu que seus irmãos tentavam ter esperanças e queriam que ele também as tivessem. Ele sabia o quanto Naruto era forte, melhor do que ninguém. Foi quando Gaara olhou para o Monte Hokage e disse:

_- eu tenho certeza que um dia verei o rosto dele ali...-_disse Gaara enquanto olhava para os rostos de pedra da montanha.

Isso pareceu ter trazido um pouco de esperança para o coração de todos ali presentes. Eles não poderiam se permitir perder a esperança agora. Tinham que acreditar que tudo daria certo no final, não importando o que houvesse.

Ao chegar na Torre Hokage, Shikamaru e os outros se depararam com uma cena inusitada. Shizune corria de um lado para o outro, entrando e saindo de salas e avisando a todos de um acontecimento especial. Ela estava radiante de felicidade. Ino conseguiu detê-la tempo suficiente para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

_- Os dois acordaram, Ino-chan... Os dois acordaram!_- disse Shizune aos berros.

Nesse exato instante todos correram em direção ao hospital.

No hospital todos ainda estavam eufóricos com a notícia. Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei estavam no quarto apenas observando, mas por dentro, estavam muito felizes por Sakura e Naruto estarem lutando pra viver. Os médicos estavam muito surpresos com a evolução do quadro dos dois, pois tudo dizia que eles não iriam resistir, mas eles estão se recuperando o que era realmente surpreendente. Então os médicos pediram para que Sasuke e Kakashi saíssem para que eles pudessem tratar dos dois.

Naquela hora, todos se confinaram na sala de espera do hospital. Rezando, torcendo e aguardando por boas noticias. Foi quando o time de Shikamaru e Gaara e seus irmãos chegaram ao hospital.

_- é verdade?-_disse Ino ainda ofegante da corrida

_- eles acordaram mesmo?-_perguntou Chouji com animação.

Mas ninguém precisou responder. A resposta já estava evidente nas caras de felicidade de todos. Foi quando Kakashi entrou na sala de espera, acompanhado por Sasuke.

_- Os médicos estão cuidando deles agora... Tenho certeza que eles ficaram bem...-_disse Kakashi deixando algumas lágrimas de felicidade escaparem por detrás do fiel livrinho que sempre carrega.

Foi quando todos nessa hora repararam que Gaara, Temari e Kankurou também estavam ali.

_- ah...Desculpe-me por não ter ido recepcioná-los...-_disse Tsunade-sama sem esconder a alegria da notícia que acabara de receber.

_- não se preocupe com isso, Godaime-sama -_disse Gaara_ - não viemos aqui com essa intenção. Viemos aqui porque também estávamos preocupados com eles._

De repente, um médico surgiu na sala de espera e chamou Tsunade, e depois de algum tempo ela volta mais sorridente do que antes.

_- o médico me disse que é quase um milagre, mas eles vão se melhorar. - _disse ela é meio a risos - _ele me perguntou se vocês querem vê-los agora já que eles estão acordados..._

_- sim!_- fez-se um eco no hospital com a resposta de todos.

_- hehehe...Eu já sabia disso _-disse Tsunade sorrindo - _eu pedi ao médico que os transferissem para um quarto maior para que todos pudéssemos vê-los ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele me avisou que eles ainda estão muito fracos, e é para que nós não os forçássemos demais porque eles ainda precisam descansar._

Todos entenderam. Apesar deles estarem se recuperando, o estado deles ainda é delicado. Mas já era o suficiente para tranqüilizar a todos.

Sasuke só observava. Todos estavam tão felizes, mas ninguém estava mais feliz do que ele. Ele queria ficar perto deles ou ao menos observá-los de longe, talvez. Mas a única certeza que ele tinha era que estava muito feliz por saber como seus amigos estavam se recuperando. Mas será que ele teria coragem para enfrentá-los depois de tudo? Será que seus amigos o perdoariam pelo que fez? Essas e muitas outras perguntas perturbavam a cabeça de Sasuke naquele momento.

...

Desde que sua família morreu, Sasuke havia confinado todos os seus sentimentos na parte mais profunda de seu coração. Não permitiria jamais que alguém o fizesse sofrer daquela maneira, de novo.

Como sempre foi frio e calculista, nunca permitiu que alguém se aproximasse e sempre achou que viveria melhor dessa maneira. Quando se tornou um gennin e descobriu que teria que trabalhar com um time, pensou _"só mais gente pra me atrapalhar..." _mas com o passar do tempo, percebeu que aqueles que julgava que iriam lhe atrapalhar, mostraram se capazes de se tornarem especial para ele.

Mas algo o fez desistir disso... O fez fugir de tudo que fazia com que seu coração se sentisse em paz. Uma dor... Que nasceu no dia em que sua família morreu. Um homem... Ao qual inúmeras vezes chamou de irmão. Uma vingança... Sasuke precisava fazer aquele que destruiu sua vida pagar muito caro por cada lágrima que derramou.

E para isso teve que fazer uma difícil escolha. Teria que escolher entre os amigos que o amavam ou matar um certo alguém. O ódio falou mais alto e ele partiu. Entregaria seu corpo ao mal se isso o fizesse conseguir sua vingança. E não deixaria que ninguém o impedisse, nem mesmo seus amigos. Já havia ido longe demais para desistir agora.

Entregou-se ao mal para acabar com alguém que lhe fez mal. Lógica que agora, para ele, não fazia sentido algum.

Porém, seus amigos não desistiram dele. Não desistiram de salvá-lo, apesar de tudo o que dissera e fizera a eles. Sasuke tinha que reconhecer que eles ficaram fortes. Mais fortes do que ele poderia imaginar.

Ele cresceu e a única coisa não havia mudado eram os seus sofrimentos. Mas essa sua dor agora era um pouco diferente de antes. Não era uma dor causada por alguém, e sim por ele mesmo. Pois dessa vez, foi ele mesmo que feriu as pessoas que eram importantes para ele. E isso fazia com que ele sofresse muito nesse momento.

...

Sasuke estava perdidos em seus pensamentos, quando uma voz familiar lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

_- Sasuke-kun..._-disse Ino sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke- _você não vai entrar?_

_- eu..._-Sasuke não sabia bem o que responder. Por um lado queria entrar e ver os rostos dos únicos amigos que tivera em toda sua vida, porém, tinha medo de que eles não o perdoassem por tudo o que fizera. Não os culparia se não o perdoassem, já que nem mesmo ele se peruava por isso.

Percebendo o que Sasuke sentia, Ino olhou em seus olhos e disse:

_- sabe, Sasuke-kun... Se tiver alguém nesse mundo que não pensaria duas vezes em apostar a vida por você e que iriam até o fim do mundo se preciso por você esses alguém se chama Sakura e Naruto. O que esses dois mais querem agora é que você esteja lá com eles _-disse Ino com um sorriso- _bom... Agora eu vou lá pedir que todos o deixem a sós com eles. Pois sei que vocês têm muito que conversar, não é?_

Ao dizer isso, Ino caminhou até o quarto e pediu que todos saíssem para que Sasuke pudesse ficar a sós com eles. Sasuke tomou coragem e ao chegar na porta do quarto, sorriu para Ino que observava do longe e disse:

_- obrigado..._

Quando Sasuke entrou no quarto, teve a sensação de que Naruto e Sakura estavam dormindo. Então se sentou numa cadeira próxima à janela para esperar que ambos acordassem. Foi então que ouviu uma voz debochada que lhe parecia bem familiar.

_- então quer dizer que você estava com medo da gente, Sasuke?_-disse Naruto com pouco de dor na voz-_o que você estava fazendo? Se escondendo, é? _

Naruto estava tentando se levantar o suficiente para poder sentar, mas o seu corpo ainda estava muito ferido e ele ainda estava muito fraco, por isso não conseguia se sentar direito. De repente uma voz feminina, bem suave, foi ouvida.

_- não implica com ele, Naruto! Por que é que você sempre faz isso?_- a voz de Sakura ecoou pelo quarto

Nessa hora os dois começaram a discutir e Sasuke só observava a cena. Enquanto assistia a discussão, Sasuke pensou _"não mudaram nada..."_ e de repente um leve sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Fato que não escapou aos olhos de Sakura e Naruto, que logo comentaram.

_- você está sorrindo, Sasuke? Minha nossa... Acho que esse é um fato que podemos dizer que é um tanto inacreditável... -_ disse Naruto, que havia finalmente conseguido se sentar.

_- ah, Naruto! Não fala assim! - _disse Sakura protestando _- não liga pra ele, Sasuke-kun! Você fica bem sorrindo!_

_- eu não disse que ele ficava ruim sorrindo. Só quis disser que é raridade ele fazer isso... -_disse Naruto rindo muito, mesmo sentindo fortes dores ao fazer isso.

_- agora que você disse isso... Acho que nunca vimos um sorriso do Sasuke-kun _- disse Sakura pensativa.

E foi então que Sakura e Naruto começaram a rir bastante. Há muito tempo que não se sentiam tão bem a ponto de rir daquele jeito. Sasuke também se sentia bem em estar ali com seus amigos, pois ele sentia que finalmente estava em casa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os três estavam finalmente juntos e felizes. Sasuke se sentia em paz, mas toda vez que olhava os ferimentos que causara em Naruto e Sakura, se sentia muito mal.

_-_ _mas, então Sasuke, porque você estava rindo?_- perguntou Naruto.

_- porque vocês parecem não ter mudado nesse tempo em que nós estivemos separados _- disse Sasuke um pouco tímido.

_- você sabe que velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder, não é?_- disse Sakura com um grande sorriso.

_- é verdade..._-disse Sasuke- _mas... Como vocês estão?_- Sasuke parecia preocupado.

_- lógico que estamos bem, não ta vendo?_-Naruto percebeu que Sasuke não estava como de costume e algo lhe perturbava_- você realmente acha que eu e a Sakura-chan somos tão fracos assim?_

_- não é isso... É que..._- Sasuke estava muito nervoso e não conseguia terminar de falar

_- não se preocupe conosco, Sasuke-kun_ – começou Sakura – _eu e Naruto estamos bem, mas o que me preocupa é como você está? O selo ainda está em você?_

_- não... O selo desapareceu e eu estou bem..._-desse Sasuke um pouco sem graça com o grande sorriso que Sakura exibia

_- mas, voltando ao que eu pergunte antes... _–disse Naruto mudando de assunto-_ porque você não veio nos ver antes? _

_- é que eu... _– Sasuke não sabia como explicar que estava com medo de encará-los depois de tudo o fez a eles

_- é claro que ele tinha mais o que fazer ao invés de ficar aqui no hospital conosco, neh Naruto!_ –disse Sakura desejando que fosse mentira, desejando que o que ela disse não fosse real- _ele não vai para casa dele faz mais de três anos, você não acha que ele tem coisas mais importantes pra resolver?_

_- isso não é verdade, Sakura..._-disse Sasuke, de cabeça baixa- _eu não fui a lugar nenhum. Pra falar a verdade, eu fiquei aqui o tempo todo depois que me recuperei pra esperar vocês melhorarem._

Sasuke parecia nervoso. As palavras se misturavam em sua cabeça e a culpa lhe corroia por dentro. Sakura e Naruto olhavam Sasuke com muita atenção, pois era a primeira vez que o viam tão nervoso. Foi quando Sasuke disse.

_- eu tive receio de entrar...-_as palavras lhe doíam fundo

_- receio de que?-_disse Naruto tentando disfarçar

-_ eu tive medo que vocês me perdoassem..._-algumas lágrimas brotaram nos olhos do jovem Uchiha.

Naruto e Sakura levantaram-se da cama, com muito esforço, e caminharam até Sasuke e sentaram se ao seu lado.

_- porque você acha que devemos perdoar você, Sasuke?_-perguntou Naruto - pelo_ que eu saiba, você não nos fez nada de grave pra que tenhamos que perdoar você._

Sasuke levantou-se furioso com o que acabara de ouvir. Não queria que os amigos tivessem pena dele. Ele sabia bem o que tinha feito e sabia que não merecia tê-los como amigos depois de tudo.

_- como assim, eu não fiz nada? Olha para os ferimentos de vocês! Isso tudo é minha culpa..._

Quando Sasuke se virou para olhar para Sakura e Naruto, os dois estavam sorrindo.

_- o que o Naruto quis dizer foi que o que está no passado não se tem como mudar. Então vamos viver o agora e deixar o que aconteceu no passado, que é o seu lugar _–disse Sakura pensativa-_ a gente está muito feliz só pelo fato de você estar aqui conosco, Sasuke-kun. Isso não basta? Nenhuma dor no mundo vai nos tirar essa sensação de bem estar por você estar aqui conosco._

_- é bom te ver de novo, Sasuke, meu amigo..._-disse Naruto, desabafando.

Era verdade. Nada e nem ninguém iria tirar a felicidade que Naruto e Sakura sentiam naquele momento, com a volta de Sasuke. Era só o que eles queriam e finalmente haviam conseguido.

As palavras de Sakura e Naruto trouxeram certa paz ao coração de Sasuke, naquela hora. Mas não tiraram o sentimento de culpa que habitava o seu peito.  
Sasuke sabia do sofrimento que causara a eles e mesmo com o perdão dos amigos, isso não ameninava o seu remorso. Foi então que, de repente, lembrou-se do tempo que era criança, especialmente do tempo que passara com o irmão, e então um fato em particular lhe veio à mente. Era uma lembrança de uma das ultimas conversas que tivera com Itachi, pouco tempo antes do massacre dos Uchihas._"Quando nos tornamos fortes de mais, ficamos arrogantes e nos achamos superiores aos demais. Nos afastamos de tudo e nos tornamos rudes, mesmo sem querer..."_ - as palavras do irmão agora ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto observava a conversa dos amigos. Contudo, outra lembrança lhe veio à mente._"Não siga pelo caminho de seu irmão..."_ - as palavras de seu pai pareciam prever o que iria acontecer._"Se meu pai estivesse aqui, teria vergonha de mim e do que me tornei..."_ -pensou Sasuke. E por último, lembrou-se de uma das ultimas conversas que tivera com sua mãe._ "Quando estamos sozinho, seu pai só fala de você, Sasuke"_ – as mesmas palavras que um dia o deixaram feliz ao ouvi-las, agora eram só mais um motivo pra se envergonhar pelo que Sasuke se tornara.

Foi quando...

_- isso é seu. Toma!_-disse Naruto com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos- _vamos, Sasuke. Pegue!_

_- o que é isso, Naruto?_-perguntou Sakura

_- é algo muito importante que o Sasuke me deu há muito tempo, e agora estou devolvendo_- disse Naruto

_- importante?_-disse Sakura confusa

_- pegue de uma vez!_-reclamou Naruto

_-mas... Uma coisa importante que eu te dei?_-perguntou sasuke intrigado_ - será que..._

Sasuke pegou o embrulho das mãos de Naruto e o abriu com cuidado. E dentro havia uma bandana surrada com o símbolo de Konoha com um arranhão no meio.

_- minha bandana..._-murmurou Sasuke

_- você a deixou comigo depois que lutamos, lembra? Então eu a guardei e agora estou te devolvendo ela_ - disse Naruto sorrindo _- mas é bem capaz de você ter que arranjar outra por causa do arranhão que eu fiz... _

Mas Sasuke parecia não estar ouvindo o que Naruto disse.

_- você guardou essa bandana por todo esse tempo?_- perguntou_,_ Sasuke, intrigado_ - mas porque?_

Naruto pensou um pouco e respondeu.

_- ta vendo a minha bandana?-_disse ele apontando para a bandana em da mesa - _não é a bandana em si que é importante e sim que o que ela representa._

_- como assim?_- perguntou Sakura

_- vou explicar..._-disse Naruto – _a minha bandana é importante pra mim porque ela é o símbolo de que eu amadureci o suficiente pra me tornar um ninja e por eu ter me tornado um ninja que acabei no mesmo grupo que vocês e com isso acabamos, depois de um tempo, nos tornando amigos. Simples de entender, não é?_

_- nossa... Você tem razão - Sakura_ realmente estava bem espantada com o que Naruto disse.

Sasuke também estava assustado com a eloqüência de Naruto. Não imaginava que o amigo havia amadurecido tanto em tão pouco tempo. E ele também conseguira entender o que Naruto queria dizer, pois sentia o mesmo.

_- o que vai fazer com a bandana, Sasuke-kun?_- perguntou Sakura ao notar que Sasuke apertava a bandana com força, nas mãos.

_- isso..._- disse Sasuke ao colocar a bandana na testa

_- está bem melhor assim, não acha Naruto?- _disse Sakura com empolgação

_- é... Mas essa cara de tonto dele é que não muda mesmo...- _disse Naruto rindo bastante

_- cara de tonto tem você, seu idiota!-_ disse sasuke rindo também.

Logo até Sakura começou a rir, pelo simples fato da "discussão" dos amigos e não demorou muito para que todos daquele andar do hospital ouvissem os risos descontraídos dos três. E assim, todos voltaram rapidamente ao quarto para ver o que acontecia com os três e para a surpresa de todos encontraram aquela cena cômica dos três rindo sem parar.

_- o que é tão engraçado, Sakura?_-perguntou Ino - _até ainda pouco você nem conseguia falar direito e já ta rindo dessa maneira..._

Mas nem Sakura, Naruto ou Sasuke não conseguiam parar de rir. Na verdade, Naruto e Sakura estavam se sentindo tão bem naquele momento, tão bem que nem mesmo as dores que sentiam em relação aos ferimentos pareciam existir. Tsunade chamou Jiraiya e Kakashi em particular e disse:

_- Sakura e Naruto não deveriam ser capazes nem de respirar sem sentir uma dor insuportável, e tenho certeza que eles devem estar sentindo essas dores agora. Porém, só pelo fato do Sasuke estar aqui, eles conseguem esquecê-la, pelo menos por um tempo._

Kakashi e Jiraiya apenas concordaram, pois sabiam que era verdade o fato de que a única coisa que importava para eles era o fato de estarem juntos novamente.

FIM...

_--_

_espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic_

_apesar dessa ser a minha primeira fic, acho que ela ficou bem legal_

_ela não é uma estória de romance, apenas uma estória sobre a amizade de três jovens shinobis_

_então ela é pra todos os gostos!_

_bom... até a próxima fic!_

_bjus!!_

_Uchiha Mique (Mique Angel)_


End file.
